


Haunted Houses and Other First Dates

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Season 6, Alpha!Stiles, Alternate POV, Alternate Universe, Average!Theo, Beware the Children, Cocky!Theo, Done With This!Stiles, Exhibitionism, Frustrated!Stiles, Ghosts, Halloween, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Humiliation, Hung!stiles, Kink, Knotting, Light Humiliation, Lovesick!Theo, Low Pain Play, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Masturbation, Milking, Mouthy!Theo, Pack!Theo, Prostate Massagers, Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Punishment, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Slight Digs at Scott, So close you could touch, Spark!Stiles, Spied on, Steo, Strip Show, The Return of Void Stiles, Unseen Watcher, Unwitting Strip Show, Voyeurism, bloody kiss - Freeform, caught masturbating, chimera!Theo, dom!stiles, ghost POV, light blood play, light exhibitionism, soft kink, something wicked this way comes - Freeform, steo spooktober, sub!Theo, unknown exhibitionism, void!Stiles, watched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Stiles knows Scott’s still sticking him with the crap assignments because of the whole Donovan thing, but seriously, making him work with Theo of all people, what in the hell was his “alpha” thinking?





	1. Stones on a path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/gifts).

> You can thank commissioner 15 for this.

Stiles stretched, he wasn’t a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, but here he was waking up so that he could study. He shook his head as he frowned, trying to figure out who the hell he’d become and what had happened to his life. But learning he had a spark that allowed him to do magic if he focused, meant he had something else beyond homework to study. It just required a different kind of studying than his homework, which while distracting sometimes, benefited from his rabbit hole style semi obsessive internet searches. He stretched again, trying to get the kink between his shoulder blades to sort itself out but couldn’t seem to get it.  
  
“damn it…” He muttered, wiping the sleep from his face he straightened his t shirt and boxers, making himself look presentable before he stepped out into the hallway. The sounds of the house letting him know he was alone. A quick padded walk to the kitchen allowed him to look out and see the patrol car was gone. He had a limited window of opportunity to do this before his dad came home.  
  
He paused. His eyes falling on the coffee pot. He bit his lip letting out an undignified sound from the back of his throat but decided to go ahead and start the morning coffee. He could practice and maybe get his back fixed and still have a cup of coffee before school… surely his dad wouldn’t drink the whole pot if he got in before Stiles finished. Right? Worrying his lip he dumped the stone cold pot, setting it to rinse in the sink before going to the cupboard and fishing out his coffee and setting up the filter the way he liked.  
  
Eighteen years of life and he’d learned a few true things about the universe. Three things cannot be long hidden, the sun, the moon, and the truth. Scott McCall may be a true alpha but he will forever suck at ice skating. And the secret to a good blend of coffee was to freeze dry the beans, grind them yourself, and double filter the coffee grounds so that you got a smoother texture and a sharper flavor profile. It wasn’t much, but it was at least things that made him smile to think about in that order. He finished prepping the filter and put it into the machine. He filled the pot with fresh water and added it to the reservoir and turned the machine on to its warming stage.  
  
It’d cost him a pretty penny but having a machine that once you turned it on to warming could heat up the water, purify it, and then brew all on its own was worth the cost. He smiled as he heard the whirring that told him it was working and turned and walked back to his room. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, pausing a minute before biting his lip and locking the door. He normally wouldn’t have locked the door because that was a dead giveaway that he wanted privacy or was up to something. But after last time he’d learned that locking the door and having his dad know he was up to something wasn’t as bad as what happened last time.  
  
Last time his father had walked in on him in the middle. Being caught masturbating wasn’t anything new. Since the fourth grade he’d been beating his meat and getting caught frequently. No, being fully naked, semi air born, and then inadvertently finishing all over his own face was enough to mortify him. So locking and in no uncertain terms letting his dad know what he was doing were the order of the day. He locked the door and took a step or two away before spinning on his heel to double check the lock a few times, frantically pulling on the door to make sure that it was holding. Third or fourth try he was sure and pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor.  
  
He was always so nervous when he started this. Not the jerking off part. That he could do in his sleep. As several sleep overs and wet sleep pants at the McCall house were testament to, masturbation was something he had down pat. No, it was the magic and using his masturbation as a meditation that made him nervous. They’d tried other forms of meditation. Deaton had suggested aroma therapy candles, which put him to sleep. The Gregorian chanting made him fidget. Simple mindful meditation made his mind wander. The sad truth was that without something to occupy his mind more fully he couldn’t narrow his thoughts down to anything while trying to do magic.  
  
Deaton had being a little snippy when he asked if there was anything Stiles _could_ focus on. When video games and masturbation were brought up, it was indicated that doing magic and working electronics was a bad idea, like melting your Xbox into a pile of pulsing goo bad, it was decided he’d try masturbation meditation. Which contrary to the idea of getting to jerk off to do your magic, had been a whole new level of hell, what with Deaton sitting in the room. He’d been there to monitored things just to make sure that everything was going okay. Stiles with a sheet over him and his cock sticking out of his boxers that he’d stripped down to and flogging away at himself while trying to think _magical_ thoughts.  
  
At first they didn’t think anything was happening, and Deaton had clearly planned to let him finish and then move on. But then Stiles started floating. A few inches at first, but as he came he was a few feet off the table and had managed to land with a loud thump just after finishing. Lots of masturbation and levitation later, Deaton had set him up a pretty hefty masturbation schedule. He’d been a pretty consistent twice a day man for a while, but Deaton had him going at least seven times a day, sometimes more. Granted, he couldn’t lie, it did make him more stable with what he could do with magic, but the fact that most of his friends knew at least some of what he had to do to get that, made him blush a lot.  
  
Though the one time Scott had brought up in a joking manor about how Stiles controlled his magic, Stiles had brought up being the one who taught Scott how to masturbate in the first place and that he was the one who cleaned up the viruses on Scott’s computer from the porn he _didn’t know how it got there_ seven times in a row. So that had stopped him from poking at a subject that Stiles wasn’t comfortable with. Not that the rest of the pack didn’t think he was perfectly fine with it. After all he’d brought up that he wasn’t the only one who got off by himself, and at least his had a point to it beyond simple gratification.  
  
Though that still didn’t help him feeling a little stupid as he slipped his boxers off and let the sun from his bedroom window warm his semi swollen flesh. He looked down at his body, he was starting to look better little by little. Running away from monsters often enough and working to up his fighting skills for when they were dealing with human threats, coupled with the magic training he’d managed a hard fought for runner’s body. He lifted himself in hand and started slowly stroking himself as he walked over to where he kept his lube.  
  
He’d been doing this dry for years, just the feel of his hand as it stroked along the length of himself before he came to a sticky end. Lotion and lube had seemed a little unnecessary to him. But Deaton had made a special concoction. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was made out of. Ancient Druid secret… but he did know that every time he used it, it made his orgasms bigger, and seemed to make the whole process go smoother. So he’d kept on using it and alerted the Druid when he was getting low in case he needed time to make another batch.  
  
He did like the fact that it felt amazing while he used it. So he uncapped the bottle and poured just enough on his free hand to be what he’d need, and closed the cap and put it on his bed stand again. Closing his eyes he reached down and took himself in hand. He knew this feeling, knew the feel of his hard cock in his hand as he swelled and reached his maximum size. His mind filled with thoughts of only his cock, he touched into that place where his magic lived. Felt it start to stir from its slumber and sat back on empty air, the magic making it seem like a solid thing under him.  
  
This part always gave him goose bumps as he rested his weight on his ass and the solid air under him before letting the air hold all his weight. Still stroking himself in hand, he slowly brought up his legs to sit cross legged in mid air while he stroked. The world narrowed down to two things for him. The soft slick noise of his hand stroking his big cock and the feel of the air as it supported his body. Nothing but his cock and his magic entered his mind as he focused.  
  
_Eeeennnnnngggggggggghhhhhhh_  
  
Stiles blocked the sound out. It wasn’t the constant shick of his lubed fist, or the heft of his magic, it didn’t matter right now. Nothing mattered if it wasn’t one of those two things.  
  
_Shick shick schick shick_  
  
_Shunk_  
  
Didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter. Only his cock, only the firmness in his hand, the need in his belly growing, the way the magic was spreading out. Fuck he was close.  
  
_Shick shick shick shick_  
  
_Eeennggghhhhhk_  
  
Why did that… didn’t matter. He redoubled his efforts. He was almost there. Almost… almost… fuck…  
  
“Earth to Stiles.” Wait…what? Stiles eyes shot open as he landed bare ass naked on the floor in the middle of his room, his cock still in hand, and whether from the shock, the stroke, or anything else, he began cumming on his own face. His eyes wide and his mouth open as he rode the pleasure. It didn’t matter that Scott had snuck in his bedroom. Through the god damn window, again. It didn’t matter that Scott had seen him stroking. Or watched him cum just now. All that mattered was that the magic had gone to the one place his mind was still focused before he was interrupted, his pending orgasm.  
  
Waves of pleasure washed over him. It was surreal and perfect and everything seemed to connect for one glorious moment… that all came crashing down when Scott opened his mouth.  
  
“Dude, do you always nut like that now?”  
  
“No.” Stiles hung his head back in frustration. “No I don’t. This was special, and powerful and god damn it Scotty, can’t you just knock like a normal person?”  
  
“You weren’t answering your cell phone.”  
  
“Because no one in their right mind answers the phone at six in the fucking morning.”  
  
“I do…” Scott blushed.  
  
“Good for you.” Stiles’ head snapped up and he sighed looking at Scott’s pouting face. “What was so damn important that it couldn’t wait till after I finished practice and turned my phone on?”  
  
“Dunno… doesn’t seem that important when you frame it like that.” Scott was still pouting. And Stiles wasn’t happy enough or awake enough to deal with this shit before his first cup of coffee.  
  
“Scotty. You are the second person in two days to walk in on me. Through the god damn window this time. I mean, can’t I get a little fucking peace to jerk off once in a while?”  
  
“But you jerk off like what… five six times a day, you can’t expect privacy every time.”  
  
“You know what. As soon as I can find a spell I’m warding that damn window, no more wolf visits while I’m jerking off.” Stiles gave Scott a little shove as he smirked at Stiles before Stiles scooped up his sleep shirt and used it to wipe his face off before padding naked over to his dresser. He wasn’t a prude. You didn’t grow up with Scott and then the pack and play sports and get to keep being much of a prude when it came to your body. But, Scott had just watched him cum so he kind of wanted clothing on. So he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a casual t shirt so he could face Scott and not know where Scott’s eyes were going to be.  
  
“So….” Scott started.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You really did need that extra large condom didn’t you….” Shit. Leave it to Scott mother fucking McCall who usually lets small details like the one time Stiles accidentally dropped a condom in Econ class while fetching coach a quarter, to remember and put two and two together.  
  
“You know Scott...” Stiles turned to glare at Scott as he pulled his shirt down over his chest in a curt manor. “there are days I miss you being blonde.”  
  
“But I’ve never been blonde.” Scott frowned.  
  
“Not the point.” Stiles sighed, not entirely sure if that one flew over Scott’s head or if Scott was just giving him the win, either way he was going to take it and run with it. “So, what brings you by to gawk at me and my big dick… eyes up here sailor.” Stiles gestured down by his crotch that was still quite large even after cumming that hard. Truth be told he’d probably hang long and hard for the next hour if he didn’t go again as soon as Scott left, he’d just hoped to have a cup of coffee and one fucking orgasm done before the chances of being interrupted became a problem.  
  
“Pack patrol schedules…” Scott blushed, his head snapping up to look at Stiles’ face.  
  
“Uh huh… you usually just email or text me mine.” Stiles didn’t like where this was going.  
  
“Yeah… you usually don’t have a problem with who I had to pair you with.”  
  
“Which means I’m either paired with Liam again… or…” Scott looked down. “Scotty….”  
  
“He’s been on his best behavior.”  
  
“HE TRIED TO FUCKING HAVE YOU MURDERED.”  
  
“He’s better now?” Scott bit his lip.  
  
“Give me one god damn reason I should even show up for patrol?” Stiles closed his eyes, counting in his head to try to calm down.  
  
“Because it’ll make sure he doesn’t do something stupid?”  
  
“Try again.”  
  
“Because you’ll be sure to keep him in line?”  
  
“Not good enough.”  
  
“I’ll do whatever you say for one time only?” Scott offered.  
  
“That… might be good enough….” Stiles paused. “Anything?” He smirked.  
  
“God, what do you have in mind?” Scott let his shoulders drop as he closed his eyes, already aware he was going to hate this.  
  
“I think the punishment should fit the crime.”  
  
“wait what… you want to… to watch me…”  
  
“No.” Stiles shook his head. “No… don’t get me wrong, you’re cute, but you’re too much like my brother to get off to the idea of you masturbating in front of me.”  
  
“Than… what…?” Scott frowned.  
  
“I’m thinking a little humiliation.”  
  
“You’re okay with humiliation, but not masturbation?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Scotty, why do you think Void chose me in the first place? I have a little bit of a vendetta streak when it comes to when people piss me off. Why do you think I keyed that guy’s car and then framed you for it when you were ignoring me and flaking on me for Alison? Why do you think I got you the doggy bowl when you made out with Lydia? Let’s face it Scott, I’m big in the punishing you when you piss me off thing.”  
  
“Yeah… yeah you are…” Scott frowned as he thought about it, he’d just accepted it for all these years, but now that he thought about it… Stiles had a vicious streak to him when he’d been wronged. He was a loyal friend who went out of his way to protect people from themselves and do what he felt was right even in morally questionable times, but he didn’t take to being shit on very well.  
  
“Why do I think this is going to be about more than just today?” Scott watched Stiles.  
  
“Because you’re not dumb.” Stiles clapped his hand on Scott’s back. “So here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go down to the sex shop over on Oak, you’re going to go in there and with a straight face you’re going to buy the largest prostate massager they have that comes with a remote. You’re then going to come back here where we’re going to put it in for the day, and I’m going to go to school with the remote while you go to school without your underwear and have to have a public orgasm or two.”  
  
“But I’m not into butt stuff….” Scott blushed.  
  
“Scotty, maybe you’ll think about that next time before you barge into my room.”  
  
“fine….” Scott sighed and slipped out the window to go get his punishment, stopping when Stiles cleared his throat.  
  
“And use the front door when you get back, or I’ll be forced to make it worse.”  
  
“okay…” Scott walked off and Stiles went and closed his bedroom window before locking it. Glaring as he watched Scott walk through the back yard to the forest out back, he was pretty sure that Scott had ran over instead of driving. He smirked to himself, yep this was going to be an interesting and educational day for Scotty. He looked at the clock and went to get himself a cup of coffee. He had time to rub one more out before he had to leave, and if he hurried he might just manage to get his second time done before Scott got back or his dad got home.  
  
_Hehehehehehehe_  
  
Stiles paused, frowning as he looked around. Okay… that was creepy. He glanced around the room, and didn’t spot anything. Didn’t see anything either, but frowning he went over to the wall and pushed the white board he’d installed to write messages to his dad or vice versa. Once it was moved it revealed some basic runes that he’d been learning from Deaton. It wasn’t much. And it wouldn’t do anything a circle of mountain ash wouldn’t do right now, but since he wanted Scotty to be able to come back in in a bit, this was better.  
  
“Intruders are not welcome. Turn back the unknown.” He put his palm on one of the runes and it flashed blue and pulsed. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach eased up and he looked around, but couldn’t feel anything out of place now. Nodding more to himself he padded past the window towards his bedroom, not noticing the tall boy in the cat mask standing just outside the window, his head turning to watch Stiles before Stiles went to his bedroom and closed the door.  
  


***

  
  
Scott was still blushing as he stepped out into the open air of the morning, he couldn’t believe that Stiles had set him this task, or that he was going to do it. But the swollen cock in his jeans indicated he liked this more than he realized. He blushed as he pulled out his phone and actually had to look up the address for the adult store. He’d only been there once when Alison was driving and he’d never paid attention to where it was. He knew Stiles shopped there, and he was pretty sure Jackson had too. But he’d only been there the once.  
  
Once he had an address he took off running, pausing when he heard someone giggle in Stiles’ yard, but didn’t see anyone. Maybe someone had seen him trying to run with his cock tenting his jeans. Feeling self conscious he reached down and adjusted himself before taking off in a bit of a sprint cutting through the woods. He was jogging, his mind on where he was going that he ran right past a girl with long red hair wearing a horse head mask and tilted her head as she wanted him run. He had a vague sense of the costume figured it was just something the younger kids were doing. He chuckled to himself. He remembered some of the stuff Stiles had had them dress up as over the years.  
  
His smile faltered when he thought about what Stiles might make him wear this time, something more _revealing_ or nothing at all. The throb in his pants making him lose his balance and fall face first in the dirt not far from the street. His ass up in the air, his face was crimson in the dirt as he closed his eyes and hoped that no one noticed or could see how hard his cock was. Fuck…  
  
At least Stiles didn’t see him like this. He’d have never lived down getting too horny to run straight. He picked himself up and dusted himself off, glaring down at his traitorous groin. Why? Why did it pick today not to have his back? He gave a little groan and froze as he heard something.  
  
_Hehehehehehehehe_  
  
He looked around but there wasn’t anyone near him. He closed his eyes and focused on his ears. Nothing. Silence beyond the normal sounds of the forest. His head raised and arched back as he sniffed the air. Wet wood, moss, new growth, mud, wet fur… and blood? He frowned as he ran to where he smelled the blood. But the only thing there was a pair of bare foot prints, small… small like a child. Maybe ten or eleven. But what felt wrong was the small puddle of blood next to it, human blood. He could smell it in the air.  
  
Maybe someone got cut and run away? But then why weren’t there any tracks going away from here? Scott stood there pondering that before his phone gave him alert that he was running out of time. Cursing mentally he figured he’d bring this up later, maybe. It could be nothing. Maybe he didn’t have to worry people about it. People got cut in the woods all the time. He’d lost track of the number of blood trails he’d followed in the woods to find people had already taken care of it.  
  
So he turned and jogged out of the forest, missing the fact that there was a small boy with a white kitten mask standing in the foot prints, mud caked up to his knees, and a knife in his left hand, dripping blood into the puddle of it.  
  


***

  
  
He padded into the kitchen and poured himself a cup, savoring the hot brown liquid for a moment before sighing to himself. Why did it feel like he had to almost schedule time with everyone in his life for him to masturbate lately? He sighed heavily and went back to his room, double checking the lock on the window and the door before going for round two today. He did manage to finish before Scott made it back, but only just barely. He padded back into the kitchen after letting Scott back in the house, Scott’s face red and he wouldn’t look at Stiles.  
  
“Problems?”  
  
“They asked me about size… and what I liked… up there…” Scott’s face was red. He’d never even given this much thought, that much was clear.  
  
“Show me what you got.” Scott pulled out the package from the shopping bag at his side. What’d he’d managed to get was rather impressive. A very large and multi speed and settings prostate massager that also stimulated the prostate from the outside. Stiles nodded approvingly as he looked over the distance on the remote’s range. “not bad… drop’em.”  
  
“What…?” Scott’s face went blank.  
  
“Scotty, you stuck me with Theo, you interrupted my masturbation time, and you tried to play it off as a joke. Take your pants off. In fact, take everything off, I’m not sure how much of a mess you’re going to make.”  
  
“Why would I make a mess?” Scott looked worried now.  
  
“Don’t worry about that… just put your clothes on the table.” Scott blushed but pulled his shirt up over his head. He was convinced that any minute Stiles was going to say gotcha or that he wasn’t serious about this, but he opened the package while he sat there waiting. Scott undid his jeans and dropped them, sitting down to take his socks, shoes, and the jeans the rest of the way off. He sat there not sure what was coming next in just his black boxer briefs.  
  
“I did say put your clothes on the table.” Stiles glanced at Scott who picked up his clothes and put them on the table. “Scott…”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Underwear.”  
  
“Y-you’re serious about this?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Stiles nodded and hanging his head Scott lifted up and tucking one hand over himself pulled his underwear off and put it on the table.  
  
“Now… firstly, I already saw that little Scotty was happy or at least half way to getting there.” Stiles sat back. “I want you to put your hands on the table and keep them there while I go get the lube.”  
  
“Don’t you think this is a little…”  
  
“Justified?”  
  
“Extreme….?” Scott bit his lip.  
  
“Nope. “Stiles didn’t even bother thinking about it, he simply went to his room, and got the bottle of water based lube he kept for when he did use his toys. Nothing will ruin a sex toy faster than using silicon based lube on a silicon toy. A couple melted vibrators teaches that lesson quite easily. Stiles came out and sat down. “Okay, stand up and put your ass facing me.”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  
  
“Don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time.” Stiles smirked before twirling his finger. Scott groaned but stood up and presented his ample backside to his best friend. Stiles lubed his finger up and carefully slid into Scott to the hilt.  
  
“oh…” Scott’s jaw fell open.  
  
“You okay Scotty?”  
  
“y-yeah..” He made a strangled noise from the back of his throat. Stiles simply smiled to himself. The fun part of reading up on the lore in all those books between the Argents, the Hales, and Deaton’s grimoires was that Stiles was well versed in werewolf anatomy. Probably better than any of the wolves were unless they’d gotten very creative since being bitten. For example, he knew that prior to the bite Scott had been circumcised, but now sported a healthy foreskin, something Scott had noticed and quietly asked Stiles about years ago now. But what most of them didn’t know is that the bite also reshaped the prostate gland. It wasn’t a small bundle of nerves in a werewolf.  
  
No, it was a much larger organ that in most cases nearly encircled the anal cavity. So when he moved his finger and put more pressure than Scott was used to in right about the spot a normal human’s prostate would be. Scott had to clutch the table and started swearing loudly.  
  
“Problems?”  
  
“no.” Scott ground out through gritted teeth, his cock fully hard between his thighs, rubbing along his happy trail as he bent over the table trying to find something _solid_ in a world of pleasure and confusion that would tether him to reality. He didn’t understand. He wasn’t gay, was he? He didn’t … he wasn’t a … a… _bottom_ was he? But as Stiles twisted and raked his finger along his insides Scott couldn’t do anything but howl in pleasure.  
  
“Still good….?”  
  
“yes…. Fuck… yes….” Scott sobbed, laying flat across the table.  
  
“You look like you’re leaking a little…” Scott’s first thought was his ass but when Stiles touched the wet tip of his fully exposed dick head he gasped. He was painfully hard, and nearly there, off of one finger… how the fuck was that possible? Something Stiles voiced all too readily. “Seriously… from one finger… I think we found something else you’re a natural at….” He chuckled before sliding a second finger in alongside the first only for Scott’s head to fly back as he came, screaming his orgasm as he shot a near constant stream of cum from his swollen cock. He’d never had anything that great in his life, he’d never…  
  
“And just how long as this been going on?” The Sheriff cleared his throat. Shit.  
  
“Uh…” Scott couldn’t do anything as Stiles added a third finger.  
  
“We’re having a biology test at school about the human reproductive system and I’m teaching Scott what all the parts do?” Stiles smiled.  
  
“Uh-huh….” Noah shook his head. “Want to try again?”  
  
“Scotty just figured out he’s a bottom and that he wants to have a boyfriend at college next year so he’s wanting to explore his sexuality and while I was flattered, that’s a little too much like incest so I told him I’d teach him how to open himself up and get used to having something in his ass… we just weren’t expecting you home so soon or that he’d be that much of a needy bottom and cum so quick.”  
  
“Right…” Noah shook his head and closed his eyes. “Scott, clean up after yourself, Stiles don’t make him make any loud noises. I’m going to bed. It’s too late in the evening and too early in the morning for any of this…. _This_…” He gestured to them and walked off towards his end of the house.  
  
“Dude!?” Scott hissed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What was that with your dad?”  
  
“Would you rather him know what happened?”  
  
“Now he thinks I’m looking for a boyfriend.”  
  
“If I can do that with my fingers what do you think someone can do with their cock?” Scott stopped arguing to think about that.  
  
“oh…”  
  
“Yeah oh.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Now… let’s see if we can have a similar reaction when I get this toy in you.” Stiles added a third finger and Scott’s cock smacked up so hard he hit the underside of the kitchen table with an audible thud making him blush. “Someone’s happy to have his ass played with.”  
  
“just get it over with…” Scott’s face was burning with shame.  
  
“Oh alright…” He pulled his fingers out slowly, making sure to put a significant amount of pressure as he withdrew to make Scott whine at the absence of him, before he lubed up the very large dick shaped toy and put it to Scott’s opening. “1… 2…. **3**.” Stiles shoved it to the hilt making Scott go up on his tip toes and cling to the table, his claws already digging into the other side of the table as he tried to breathe around the mixture of pleasure and pain. He’d never felt anything like it. Even Stiles’ fingers hadn’t prepared him for this. He lay there panting through it, his face partially wolfed out.  
  
“Good boy.” Stiles smiled. “Now let’s turn it on.” Those were the last words Scott heard before a buzzing filled his ears and the world went first white then black for him. He woke up sometime later, a warm blanket wrapped around him, still naked under that, and the toy thankfully off, but still putting a lot of pressure on things that had him more than half hard. “Back with me?”  
  
“what was that?”  
  
“A prostate orgasm. Also known as milking.”  
  
“i… I’ve never…”  
  
“I kinda figured.” Stiles patted his thigh. “So we need to hurry if we’re going to make it to school on time. You have to decide if you’re running back home to get your car or running to school or riding with me.”  
  
“Why?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Running, the massager is going to be moving with you and basically fucking you the whole way. Riding it’ll be more about pressure on your prostate. And of course I’m going to have the remote to play with while I’m driving.”  
  
“Re-remote…?” Scott had all but forgotten about that.  
  
“Yes, the remote. I mean… that was on the first setting … the lowest setting that thing had… I figure put you at a nice three or four setting for the day should be fun.”  
  
“fun…?” Scott couldn’t picture anything about this being fun.  
  
“Go ahead and get dressed.”  
  
“okay…” Scott reached for the pile and frowned. “Where’s my underwear?”  
  
“Oh you’ll get those back at the end of the day. You’re going commando today.”  
  
“Stiles….”  
  
“Yes Scott?” Stiles gave him a big grin that looked like butter wouldn’t have melted in his mouth.  
  
“You’re evil…”  
  
“Yeah I know, it keeps me up at night. Just put your clothes on.” Scott got dressed and stood up in front of Stiles who reached down and adjusted Scott so that he was pointed more towards his hem and making a sizable basket in his jeans. “Oh and Scott…” Stiles paused at the door, smiling wider as he waited for Scott to turn around. “Wet denim on a swollen cock head… that’s going to probably bring you a time or two.”  
  
“But my pants aren’t wet….”  
  
“Oh not yet… you see… werewolves don’t have a refectory period… not till after the first thirty or forty orgasms. So… this little joy buzzer is going to have you cumming hard and often all the way home, and don’t worry about trying to remove it, I applied some mountain ash gel around it. That sucker’s in there till I say it comes out. And Scott…”  
  
“what?” Scott’s shoulders slumped.  
  
“Happy running.” Stiles dialed the remote to three and watched Scott nearly have a convulsion from his powerful orgasm, his pants quickly becoming slick as cum shot through the denim and hit the sidewalk. Scott couldn’t do much but stand there and grip the house for support before Stiles went back in to finish getting ready. By the time he came out, there would be a couple large puddles of cum on his front steps and he smirked to himself, knowing Scotty would have his hands down his pants before noon and probably have to jerk off a dozen times to try to get to that _mythical_ refractory period for werewolves. He wasn’t lying. Not as such. They did have a refractory period… you just had to basically exhaust the werewolf stamina, and the werewolf healing, and no one had actually found that sweet spot without an electrical charge being applied. So he was fairly confident his little revenge was going to adequately humiliate Scott today.  
  
A smile played on his lips and somewhere, deep within the place where his magic came from, there was a small twinge of pleasure that he chose to ignore as he headed out to his jeep. He knew what that place was, and what this time of year brought out in him, and he was pretty sure if he kept playing like this _it_ would make an appearance this year. But thinking about _it_ gave _it_ power so he did his best to put it out of his mind.  
  


***

  
  
Scott stood there for the longest time on the steps outside of Stiles’ house. His face red at the realization that he’d have to cum that much. Fuck, he’d only come twice so far since coming to Stiles’ house, and he already wanted to jack off. He blushed as he lowered his shorts and took himself in hand. He hadn’t been this out of control since his first boner. But it didn’t take long before his long dick was pulsing in his hand and he shot his load all over the stone in front of him.  
  
“fuck…” He muttered, his knees going out on him as he feel to his knees and squeezed the base of his cock a little harder than he intended to, causing it to swell in a strange way and as he tested that swollen spot by gingerly touching it, he shot another orgasm, his eyes rolling back as he knelt there having the most intense orgasms of his life for a solid five minutes before he fell over, his hand off his cock, as he felt the base pulse against the fly of his jeans.  
  
“f…fuck…” His breath coming out in fast pants in time with his racing heart beat. He couldn’t focus beyond the quivering mass his body had become. What was that? The fuck… how… fuck… his cock oozed cum sluggishly into the grass as he lay there trying to recover any kind of control over his motion, having long since given up any semblance of his dignity. That ship had well and truly sailed today. He slowly stuffed himself back into his jeans and zipped up, his eyes landing on the pool of cum he’d left and blushed furiously before heading off to school.  
  
He spotted a kid as he ran, he was wearing a sad dog faced mask with a grey cap and running from a house to the woods. His clothes ragged and his feet bare. Scott frowned as he stood there, realizing a little too late that the position he’d stopped in, as he’d stopped in such a way that had shoved the bulk of the prostate massager to firmly shove against his prostate. His knees were getting weak as he came through his jeans, making a mess as the cum shot out into the street. He gripped the nearby lamp post, werewolf strength bending the metal under his hand as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
When it passed he took off running, he could take the fucking it was the pressure that made it too hard on him. He stopped only once more to fish his phone out of his pocket and text Theo before putting it away and running off towards school. Sitting down was going to be a nightmare, he was aware of that. But on some level he knew he was going to like this enough to maybe ask Stiles to do this to him again. His face heating at the idea of being made to do this at Stiles’ whim, a fact he was pretty sure he could earn if he tried hard enough.  
  
But all of this was entirely too much for Scott to focus on beyond his throbbing cock and brutalized prostate that were quickly becoming the center of his world today.  
  


***

  
  
_Beep_  
  
Theo searched blindly for the offending object that would dare to make that horrible noise this early in the morning. He reached around till he found the hard rectangular shape and pulled it in front of his face. One eye opening enough to try to focus on the screen to see he had a message from Scott.  
  
Scott…. Scott McCall… his alpha. He sat up, his blanket falling away to reveal he was sleeping in just a tank top and his already tented sleep shorts. He wiped his face with his hands before he looked out around him, making sure that he didn’t have any police officers waiting to wake him or bust him for indecent exposure. All he saw was forest and the remains of the Hale house deconstruction nearby.  
  
The Preserve… right… he yawned. He hated how groggy he was when he first woke up, but years of living in a cage and being shocked awake by the Doctors when they wanted him to train or be their lab rat had made sleep a welcome respite that his mind didn’t want to leave easily. Coupled with his stint in purgatory having his heart continually torn out by his sister’s ghost again and again never ending, never knowing peace even in death… he’d come out of it with some serious PTSD.  
  
And then to come back to reality that his parents were dead. His fake parents had sold the house and fled when they’d thought he was dead and gone. His stuff had all been either sold or stolen. He’d been lucky to find the truck in impound and even more lucky that the pack had paid to get it out for him. That’d lead to his living out of the truck and doing odd jobs for cash around town. But, after a few years back to back of the entire sheriff’s department being killed save one or two people… they’d started cracking down on people living out of their cars in parking lots.  
  
So for months he’d been awakened by police telling him to move or threatening him tickets, fines, or even arrest. He was exhausted and had been running himself ragged before Sheriff Stilinski had handed him a note with some information to take to the realtor office. Twenty minutes and some phone calls later, Theo had a pass code and a card that would let him get into the fenced off gate around the Hale property in the preserve.  
  
Derek had needed time to find himself after everything that had happened, so he’d started the reconstruction project, and had left the pack in charge of the upkeep and defense of the property. Meaning the pack had final say while Derek was away on who could be up here, and other than one night when the cops did show up to ask him what he was doing up here, he called the Sheriff and they’d talked it out and now he was left alone while he was up here.  
  
Didn’t mean he didn’t wake up in a blind panic most mornings and was completely confused as to where he was and what was going on most mornings. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and clicked on his phone to wake it up and open the message from Scott.  
  
_Pack Patrol Assignment:_ _Stiles and Theo…_  
  
“uhhhg.” Theo closed his eyes and threw his head back. Why? Why in the world was he being punished like this? Stiles still hated him. Granted as he was learning what actual people were like and not the twisted version of what the Doctors had spent nearly a decade drilling into his head, people tended to hold being framed for murder, alienated from their friends, attempted murder, and torture against you. He sighed. He couldn’t imagine how he’d have survived if things had gone to plan.  
  
If the plan had worked, he’d have had his pack of chimeras and murderers to lead in the never ending war on sanity that the Doctors had planned. But instead… everyone he’d come to care about was alive. And he was on his way to being a decent human being. At least that’s what Scott said. He didn’t know if he believed it. Too long in a dark cage wearing nothing but his own blood had taught him life times worth of cruelty. Kindness… compassion, the softer things in life. That didn’t come easy to him, not anymore.  
  
And now this.  
  
_Scott, I’ll go with anyone else, anyone, please not Stiles._ Theo quickly typed out.  
  
_Why not?_ Scott was short and to the point.  
  
“Uh… because?” He asked the phone before typing out his response. _He hates me._  
  
_So?_  
  
So? SO!? _So… that’s like six hours of being alone together being hated at…_  
  
_It’s already been settled, I went and told Stiles personally. He wasn’t thrilled, but we made our peace with it. You’re just going to have to man up and deal with the blow back of what happened and where you’re trying to take things now._  
  
Blind panic lanced through Theo as he quickly typed out. _What do you mean?_ Did he know? Did Scott actually know? Was this his attempt to… to… .. to what? Approve? He shook his head.  
  
_I mean you’re following every rule we put up for you, you’re behaving yourself, and you’re working a dozen jobs to pay your way. You’re not the same person you were when you came back to town. Let him see that._  
  
Let him see? Yeah… let Stiles my father will help me hide the body Stilinski see him and what was running through his head? Yeah… not fucking likely in this life time. No, if he could help it, he’d graduate, move far away from the pack, and maybe visit on holidays and never have to tell Stiles what was running around in the back of his mind. He glanced down at the throb in his shorts, and the wet spot where his swollen glands were already leaking precum.  
  
“God I’m lucky he’s not able to smell me like the others do.” It was a bit of an open secret in the pack that Theo always stunk like a horny teenager when he was at the pack meetings. He had a bit of a reputation of being turned on all the time, most of them had made their jokes and left it alone, couldn’t be helped at his age. But a few, the ones he could trust, knew what it was about. And knew exactly why he was throbbing hard whenever he was at the pack meetings.  
  
A reason that was going to be sitting in a car with him tonight. Fuck. There wasn’t anyway Stiles wasn’t going to make this hell on him, either he’d be a bundle of hate towards him or he’d notice that Theo couldn’t control his dick around him. Either way he was pretty sure that this was going to be the end of Stiles wanting to be anywhere near him. He looked down at his still swollen cock and sighed, nothing for it.  
  
He dropped his right hand to rub along his cotton clad groin while the other moved to his belly, and began to feel up his abs under the tank top. His hand gripping his nipple where it had budded up and moaned, he was so close… it wouldn’t take much. He wasn’t going to last long and he’d barely touched himself. He quickly pealed his tank top off and tossed it to the front seat, before raising his ass and slipping out of his boxers. It felt so right and so naughty to be out in public like this. Blushing slightly he took a hold of his needy prick and began to stroke.  
  
Images of Stiles filling his head. That time he’d snuck in the locker room after a game and watched Stiles shower without anyone knowing. He’d watched him till he’d had to slip away and beat off in the woods because he couldn’t take it anymore. But in his mind now, he’d stayed, watched Stiles longer. He watched Stiles touching himself, his hand slick with the shower water as it cascaded down his body; the hard planes and sculpted flesh glinting in the low light. It all seemed so amazing watching the water slide down him and then he was walking closer… close enough to smell the scent of him rising off his heated flesh before leaning in and licking along Stiles’ right pec. And with a groan he released his pent up load.  
  
“Fuck!” He panted, his body shuddering as he painted from his lower lip down his heaving pecs with thick pent up cum. “Fuck…” He panted, licking his bottom lip and panting as he tasted the essence of himself on his own lips. His breathing evened out as he looked down at the cum on his chest and picked up the boxers and mopped up the worst of it. He tossed his underwear towards the front seat and sighed. Sitting up and listening he didn’t hear anyone nearby, and a quick glance around proved he was alone, so he opened the cab and slipped out into the morning sun. Stretching and rolling his shoulders as he went to the back of the truck, gathering up his toiletries, before he took off at an even, but lazy, clip to the pond that lay on the property.  
  
When you were effectively homeless you took what you could and made the most out of what you had. He didn’t have running water, but he did have a fresh water spring in the heart of a pond. So he stood at the banks, let the sun warm his skin before he slipped into the water and sat his kit down beside the bank. Theo let his body go limp and float to the surface, water spilling along the lines of his body as he simply soaked in the cold water.  
  
Which was doing nothing to abate his raging erection. Fuck was he really that turned on by the idea of spending six or more hours in a car alone with Stiles? The throb of his cock answered for him. Yes. Yes he very much was. A heavy sigh and he took himself back in hand, his mind supplying the image of Stiles coming up out of the water, his body sun touched and delicious as he swam up to Theo.  
  
Often bitten lips touching his as a warm hard worked hand came around his cock and took him in hand. His eyes closed, he simply floated and let the day dream take him into ever deepening fantasies. He was approaching a third time already when he heard movement.  
  
_Hehehehehehe_  
  
Theo shot upright in the water, looking around frantically to see what was going on, he noticed a kid in a grey mouse mask standing under a nearby tree. He was wearing a dirty and ragged stripped shirt and standing there giggling. Theo wasn’t sure if it was the creepiness of his ragged mask or the fact that the kid had clearly watched him floating there playing with his cock.  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” Theo blushed, his cock finally going down at the prospect of being caught like this. But the kid simply put a filthy finger up to the mouse mask’s mouth.  
  
“Oh fuck no.” Theo stormed out of the lake and charged at the kid, only blinking once on the way but discovering that as he opened his eyes he was barreling straight into the empty space where the kid was not. Slamming into the tree bare chested he groaned at the sudden impact. He looked around before looking down and finding bloody foot prints where the kid had been standing. A mask of worry clouding his features as he looked at the ground and realized there was a clear set of bloody foot prints leading backwards out of the preserve. He followed it down to the fence and watched the foot prints go through the fence.  
  
“what…?” Theo frowned, crouched down and watching as the blood vanished into the air. “What the fuck….?” Theo stood back up, his instinct to run from whatever the fuck this was as fast as he could. He had to fight it to stand there and try to reason this entire scene out in his head but in the end he gave in and ran back to his toiletries and then walked back to his truck, his ears perked up to see if he was being followed. He pulled out fresh clothes from the locked box in the bed of his truck.  
  
Living out of the truck he’d had a few things added in so that he could store what possessions he actually had here. He dried off and got dressed before sacking up his laundry. He’d have to see if Scott would let him come over and do his laundry after patrol tonight. He sighed to himself, missing the things most people took for granted but knowing so many of his own actions brought him to this place, he wasn’t even sure how to ask for more yet. Or if he deserved it, let alone if anyone would give it to him. He pulled on his new clothes and went around to gather up and stow his dirty clothes in the back.  
  
Fuck was he glad he had let the pack talk him back into going to school but also for getting him a schedule that let him have these late mornings. He climbed up into the truck and started it up. The hairs on his neck standing up as he noticed the bloody hand print on the inside of his truck windshield, a panicked breath left him before he touched it and it evaporated.  
  
“Shit…” Theo tried his best to calm himself down but he still tore out of there a little too fast and down the hill to the gate. He could understand why normal people refused to come back to haunted places. That drive, that impulse, was screaming at him. But this was his home and it was all he had so fuck this. He was going to go ask the pack and see about getting some help.  
  
He pulled up and noticed most of the pack’s cars parked to each other but didn’t notice Scott’s car. He bit his lip and pulled up his phone.  
  
_You okay Scott?_  
  
_Yeah._ Scott sent back slowly.  
  
_Your car isn’t at school._  
  
_Ran today._ Theo frowned but shrugged, grabbing his bag and his books.  
  
_I need to talk to you and the pack. Where are you?_ The message sat there for the longest time before Scott came back.  
  
_Busy. Will message when free. Might be best at lunch._  
  
_Okay…._ Theo shrugged. He’d just have to wait. He didn’t like it and it felt wrong but lunch wasn’t far away, and the pack had basically carved out a territory that they staked out for themselves where they met daily and discussed the matters. Some of the supernatural leaders in the community had started coming to their table when there was things they should know about. He smiled to himself a little about how proud he was to have a seat at that table now.  
  
He walked on into the school and glanced at the clock. He had a little bit of time. He turned towards the bathrooms and quietly made his way towards them.  
  
_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_  
  
He frowned, where was that coming from? He glanced around but didn’t see any obvious sources. Frowning all the harder as he approached the bathroom door only for the sound to get louder. The fuck was that noise?  
  
**_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**  
  
Was… was that some sort of….? Theo’s face turned red as he realized that was sounding more and more like either someone was using an electric shaver at school or someone in the boy’s bathroom was using a sex toy. He bit his lip and perked his ears up trying to listen in. Over the buzzing of whatever that was he could hear moaning. Hear… a heart beat… a familiar heart beat. His eyes going wide.  
  
That… that… couldn’t be… Theo shook his head and glanced around before slowly starting to open the door. His hand had just started to push the door in when he heard the voice he had been sure on some level he’d hear in there.  
  
“stiles…” Scott whispered into his phone.  
  
“Something wrong Scotty?”  
  
“I… I can’t stop…. Make it stop…. Please…” Scott panted, the sound of clothes making it clear that he was at least partly undressed and the sound of skin on skin made it clear he was masturbating.  
  
“I don’t know. Do you think you learned your lesson?” Lesson? What was this about? Theo stood there making sure no one was watching him.  
  
“stiles… please…”  
  
_WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_  
  
**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**  
  
“FUCK!” Scott sobbed, the vibrating and the machine inside him going faster and stronger making him pant and beg as he swore. “please…”  
  
“Please what Scotty?”  
  
“I….” Scott panted before there was a wet sound of with grunts and a quiet sob.  
  
“I think we’ll leave it there for a little bit… don’t you?”  
  
“okay…” Scott sobbed, his voice broken but the sound of him masturbating was still going on. What the fuck was going on in there? Theo blushed but could smell how turned on Scott was by all this and felt his own cock going rock hard in his jeans. Shit he needed to find his own place to take care of things. He listened for a while longer, as Scott begged and pleaded only to cum again for Stiles’ listening pleasure.  
  
Where they an item? Where they dating? Theo’s head swam as he fled the bathroom and made his way downstairs to the locker room, glad that no one else was there. He quickly went to the stalls and locked himself in, bracing himself between the walls as he tried to breathe. Was Stiles a dom? Was that why Scott was pushing them together… he knew that Theo wanted someone to dominate him… was Scott like him? Did he know what Theo wanted because he wanted it too and was getting it from Stiles now? That lucky bastard!  
  
Theo started pacing back and forth, the movements causing the denim of his jeans to rub along the length of his swollen cock and he couldn’t think beyond picturing Scott with his pants down furiously masturbating as Stiles controlled him from somewhere else in the building. Fuck… he started stroking his own hardness, realizing he might actually like that himself.  
  
Did he want to be in Scott’s position? Stuck in a bathroom stall furiously masturbating while Stiles tortured him with pleasure? His cock throbbed angrily against his hand. That’s a yes. He sighed, hanging his head and listening to make sure no one was near him, he undid his jeans and took himself in hand. He had to get control over himself before he could face Stiles, to say nothing of Scott  
  
It didn’t take long, a few quick stroked and he was shooting his load into the toilet before redressing and trying not to dwell on the fact that he knew this about his alpha and the boy he had had a crush on since before he knew what crushes were. His face looked a little flushed when he passed the mirrors so he splashed some water on himself and tried to psych himself up before listening through the school for where Stiles was in the library.  
  
He marched himself through the school, till he reached the library. Stiles was sitting there holding the remote. He could tell by the small noises it made while he played with it what it was sending out and doing. He felt his cheeks flush at the idea of Scott at the other end of that remote. And how if he’d just man up, maybe that could be him. He swallowed all that and sat down in front of Stiles.  
  
“Yes?” Stiles gave him a look.  
  
“I know what you’re doing to Scott.” Theo decided the direct approach.  
  
“Is that so?” Stiles arched a brow, clearly trying to judge if Theo was being honest or not.  
  
“I heard him in the bathroom… I could hear what _that_ controls too.” Theo nodded to the remote in Stiles’ hand.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And what?” Theo frowned.  
  
“And what do you care?”  
  
“You shouldn’t do that to Scott… not at school anyways…” Theo blushed.  
  
“What business of yours is it if I make Scotty do anything anywhere?” Stiles leaned in. “I mean it’s not like you’re dating either of us, hell the way you were all over the girls when you got here I’m pretty sure you’re only interested in women. So what’s it matter if I punish Scott at school?” Theo’s face went pale. Did he know? Was he goading Theo into saying, into actually admitting it? His heart raced as he looked down.  
  
“I just don’t think its right.” Theo mumbled, glad that Stiles wasn’t a werewolf and couldn’t hear the way his heart beat skipped when he said that. It wasn’t that he didn’t think it was right, it was that he didn’t think it was right that it was Scott, and not himself. But he didn’t have the words for how to say that. All he could do was feel how stupid he sounded for saying that and hope that he made it through this unscathed.  
  
“And I care what you think why?”  
  
“Because I’m a part of the pack.” Theo still wouldn’t meet his gaze.  
  
“Not by my choice.” Those four little words cutting him worse than anything Stiles could ever hope to say. His shoulders slumped and his breathing became a struggle to keep even but he looked up at Stiles. And Stiles could see the hurt there, much more than he’d meant to put there with his statement. Something about Stiles not wanting him in the pack still hurt him. Hurt him in a way Stiles didn’t have words for but upon seeing instantly felt guilty about. He’d done this. He’d made Theo feel like this. And the fact that he didn’t understand it made it all the worse somehow. Theo sat there looking at him for a long time.  
  
“I know you don’t want me in the pack.” His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears. “You’ve made that clear. Scott accepted me, but you don’t want me. You never did and you’ll likely never to ever want me here. I get that. And I can accept that.” He reached out to try to take the remote from Stiles. “But even if Scott wants this, you shouldn’t do it at school. It’s not right and it’s not fair.”  
  
“What the fuck are you…. hey stop that.” Stiles started fighting back, trying to take the remote and his hand back. The pair of them gripping the remote, fingers turning the dial this way and that. Completely unaware that Scott was thrashing about in a hallway across the school as they sped up and slowed down the toy that was torturing him so exquisitely.  
  
“Give it here…” Theo pulled.  
  
“LET GO!” Stiles yelled pulling too only for the remote to jump from both their hands. The combination of forces, sweat, and friction causing it to spiral up into the air, before sailing down hard on a near by table with a sickening crunch sound. The remote broke, the little sparks corrupting the settings as it died. Stiles was about to fix Theo with a glare when the whole school heard a near deafening roar that shook the windows and cracked a few pieces of glass.  
  
“Uh…” Theo frowned, knowing instantly that was Scott.  
  
“shit.” Stiles’ face looked stricken, he quickly gathered his things and the remote, Theo following him to chase down where Scott was laying on his side, sobbing and convulsing as he came through his pants so hard and often it looked like he was pissing himself with thick white cum. “Fuck..”  
  
“Can you make it stop?”  
  
“no… i… I don’t…” Stiles was panicking.  
  
“i… fuck…” Scott simply sobbed, almost inconsolable with pain and pleasure  
  
“Pick him up?” Stiles looked to Theo.  
  
“You get his shoulders I’ll get his feet?”  
  
“Together.” Stiles nodded, and they quickly moved to pick Scott up and carry him. But Theo wasn’t sure where the hell they’d take him. Stiles at least seemed to have a plan. They went the shortest route from here to the nurse’s station. The nurse had been replaced this year with a young Druid boy who was aware of what was going on in Beacon Hills, Stiles had insisted that they push for a Druid to take over so supernatural kids could see the nurse too.  
  
“Uh… what’s going on…?” The nurse glanced between the three boys.  
  
“Uh… well.. I think I interrupted them doing a sex thing…” Theo blushed.  
  
“Wait.. what?” Stiles paused, dropping Scott on the table. “What kind of sex thing?”  
  
“You’re his dom, aren’t you?” Theo blushed harder.  
  
“his… wait… you think… scott and I… oh god no.” Stiles shook his head.  
  
“Than….”  
  
“I was punishing Scott.” Stiles looked between everyone in the room who seemed to be caught between a lot of conflicting thoughts just then. “He interrupted me this morning.”  
  
“He wouldn’t let you talk so you made him masturbate in school?” Theo frowned, not sure if that was a good sign or if his mind could handle the depths that Stiles would go to punish him.  
  
“No… he… I was _meditating_.” Stiles gave him a look.  
  
“Oh… OH….” Theo blushed.  
  
“And he burst in and told me I’d be partnered with you and I was a little mad so I made him go get … get _that_… and well… then you went and broke the remote.”  
  
“okay….” The nurse broke in. “So… why is there an orgasming young alpha on my table?”  
  
“We…” Theo glanced at Stiles. “We broke the remote controlling the prostate massager he’s wearing… and it’s stuck on high… and… I’m not sure what to do.” He blushed.  
  
“Okay. Scott, I’m going to take your pants down now.”  
  
“okay…” Scott sobbed, still cumming hard, a cool rag was placed over the tip of his dick as it came into view to stop him from shooting cum all over the place as his pants were pealed down his thighs to reveal his ass, parted by the thick base.  
  
“Well… since the remote is broken, did anyone try the controls on the actual device?” They both gave the nurse a blank look before he sighed and reached down and flicked the device off causing Scott to slump over the table panting. “Do you want me to remove this Scott?”  
  
“no…” Everyone paused as they looked at Scott.  
  
“No?”  
  
“I deserve this…” Scott said as he caught his breath. “Maybe not that high… but… I want to keep going till I finish my punishment.”  
  
“Well you can set…”  
  
“It’s covered n mountain ash lube.” Scott said more into his arm than anywhere else, not bothering to look at anyone, the Druid of course looked right at Stiles.  
  
“I wanted to make sure he couldn’t take it out or turn it down without permission.” Stiles blushed.  
  
“You want me to leave this in?” The nurse sighed.  
  
“Yeah… but could you turn it on three?” Scott blushed, and Theo could smell how much he’d been enjoying himself with his punishment.  
  
“okay…” The nurse reached down and adjusted the settings to a quiet hum causing Scott to begin slowly cumming again. “Now as for that…”  
  
“is there anything you can do?” Scott blushed.  
  
“About the only thing I can do for you is to give you a box of condoms that you’re going to fill like water balloons but you’ll have to change out periodically. Do you have any looser clothing?”  
  
“maybe in my locker in the locker room…” Scott blushed.  
  
“I’ll go get it.” Stiles sighed, leaving to go get it, leaving Theo to watch his alpha fit a condom over the swollen tip of his cock and slowly begin filling it.  
  
“you… you want this?” Theo blushed as he tried to look away from Scott’s member.  
  
“If you’d have asked me this morning before… I’d have said never in a million years. But now…” Scott blushed. “I think Stiles knew that I wanted something like this before I even knew it.”  
  
“yeah…”  
  
“He’s good at knowing stuff before he should know it. And being a hell of a lot more observant than we give him credit for.”  
  
“yeah he is…”  
  
“so….”  
  
“so what?” Theo looked at him.  
  
“maybe… don’t give up so easily….”  
  
“I… uh… what?” Theo blushed, not sure what he was saying, Scott couldn’t know, could he?  
  
“Maybe some time alone after _this_…” Scott gestured to himself as he slowly took off his pants. “will help you two find some common ground.”  
  
“I don’t… I mean… he doesn’t.. he… I…”  
  
“Theo… just let what happens, happen. You can’t beat yourself up over it all the time like this dude.” Scott put his hand on Theo’s shoulder and let them fall into a companionable silence for a short while. “I mean, it’s not like you’re going to be best friends over night.”  
  
“best…. Wait… what?” Theo frowned.  
  
“I paired you two up because we need to work well together and there’s something wrong between you two. And I mean… it’s not the most ideal thing but… at least… _this_ gives the two of you something that you can bond over… if seeing me make a mess of myself at least helps you bond than it’ll be worth the humiliation.”  
  
“you want us to be friends…” Theo blinked.  
  
“Yeah, what’d you think I meant?”  
  
“Nothing… friends, just… shocked.” Theo couldn’t believe his luck. Fuck he was going to have to find a better way of covering for all this if he wasn’t careful someone would figure it out before too long. Slowly they lapsed into silence as they waited on Stiles to come back with something a lot looser. Which turned out to be a pair of basketball shorts that he kept in there for when he was working out with the team, slipping them on, without a jock or boxer briefs he quickly realized that he’d have a problem. A problem that, ultimately resulted in him strapping his cock to one of his thighs, as a solution. This meant he could reach up and replace the condom without too much fuss, and the three of them left a very confused and exhausted nurse to try to write up some kind of report on this before going their separate ways.  
  


***

  
  
Theo was parked at the meeting place. He and Stiles hadn’t talked much after Scott got dressed. Just a simple, see you at six, and picking the school parking lot as their place to meet up, which was fine with Theo. He studied late in the library and then used the locker room to get a fresh shower after working out at the gym for a little bit. He was sitting there in the back of his truck reading when Stiles pulled up.  
  
“Get in.” Stiles leaned across and unlocked the door, popping it open before sitting up right. Theo picked up his book bag and closed the tailgate of his truck before going over to Stiles and sitting down in the jeep. He closed the door and sat there a minute.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Listen… if you want, I can just use my truck and …”  
  
“No.” Stiles sighed, gripping the stirring wheel a little tighter. “I… today was a lot of stuff, and I’m not done processing it all yet, but I know I said some stuff that hurt you. I don’t get why or how it hurt you but I get that it hurt you and my mom raised me to apologize when I know I’ve fucked up. So I’m sorry.” Stiles sighed, glancing at Theo then. “Besides, I know gas is kind of expensive for you right now.”  
  
“oh.” Theo felt his face go bright red. Stiles knew he was poor. Of course he did. Everyone knew Theo was homeless. He looked away.  
  
“fuck, what did I do now?”  
  
“can we… can we just not?” Theo sighed.  
  
“I’m trying to apologize but you’re taking everything wrong…” Stiles let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
“I accept your apology, I get you don’t understand what’s bugging me but it means a lot that you care enough to try to protect my feelings. Can we just… get on with this it’s going to be hard enough without realizing I’m the welfare case you’re stuck with.” Theo grumbled.  
  
“Where the fuck did that come from? “Stiles wondered aloud before starting the jeep. Theo alternated his time looking out the window and doing homework. He wasn’t likely to get top of the class or anything, but he’d at least graduate on time. The tension in the air between them was getting thick, and despite how awkward Theo felt about it all he was pretty sure if he moved wrong Stiles would be very aware of how hard he was. He wasn’t entirely sure he could even adjust himself in the dark of the car with out drawing attention to himself.  
  
“I’m not his dom by the way.” Stiles finally said out of the blue.  
  
“I guess I just …”  
  
“You just?”  
  
“Thought it was kinda hot that you were.” Theo blushed.  
  
“You thought it was hot that I was dominating Scott, even though I am not his dom?” Stiles frowned, trying to puzzle through that.  
  
“You seemed to enjoy it too.” Theo bit his lip.  
  
“maybe.” Stiles didn’t want to admit that there had been more than a moment of thrill at making someone obey him and do things they didn’t normally want to do.  
  
“And seeing you in action was a major turn on.”  
  
“Woah, back up there. You got hot watching me take control over someone?”  
  
“yeah…” Theo blushed. “I just like dominance and submission, and power play…” He tried to cover lamely.  
  
“Right….” Stiles wasn’t sure what he expected, but that wasn’t it. “Listen…”  
  
“I shouldn’t have said anything….”  
  
“Theo if it turns you on to see other people ordered around… does it turn you on to be ordered around…?”  
  
“maybe.” Theo blushed not sure where this was going.  
  
“So if I was to say… tell you to do something…. Like … I don’t know… take your shirt off?”  
  
“you want me to take my shirt off?” Theo blushed, his hands already flexing at the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Not necessarily, but it looks like you want me to order you to.” Stiles nodded to not only Theo’s hands but his swollen package.  
  
“can we talk about anything else?” Theo whined.  
  
“Theo…. take your shirt off.” Stiles was just testing the water, teasing Theo the way he’d tease anyone, a small contrition on his part. He didn’t, however, expect Theo to turn his head away from him sharply, grip the hem of his shirt and pull it up over his head and drop it in Stiles’ lap. “Uh…”  
  
“Shut up.” Theo sat up.  
  
“Well fuck you, this is my car I’ll..”  
  
“No, shut up there’s someone is screaming…”  
  
“What?” Stiles blinked. “Where?”  
  
“Over there,” Theo guided him through the park to where a woman was screaming as she ran from what looked to be a shabbily dressed little girl, her clothing little more than rags, but she was wearing a white rabbit mask as she chased after the woman with a bloody butcher knife raised.  
  
“Holy shit…” Stiles parked.  
  
“Not again…” Theo took off running.  
  
“again?” Stiles frowned but grabbed his baseball bat from the back seat and took off running to. Theo’s speed over took him easily and charged at the girl who turned and stood stock still as she looked Theo up and down, her head cocked to the side as he came at her and her arm came down, stabbing him in the shoulder.  
  
“FUCK!” He roared, his fangs and claws popping at the same time as he tore at her before she stepped out of his reach, pulling the knife with her, and causing Theo’s arm to grow slick with blood while also hanging there limp and useless. “Get her out of here.” Theo yelled at Stiles, who went to the woman who was down on the ground. She’d had shallow cuts and whatever paralytic that was on the blade had finally caught up with her. She was laying stretched out where she fell midstep, trying to scream but nothing coming out.  
  
“Need the knife!”  
  
“Why!?” Theo growled, fighting with only one arm.  
  
“Because I need to know what kind of venom or poison she’s using. I don’t want to make this worse.” He moved the woman so she could at least draw breath shallowly. “easy… he’ll keep her away while we get you seen to…”  
  
“not…. alone…” She managed when she focused on each word slowly.  
  
“There’s more!” Stiles shouted as he started scanning the tree line.  
  
“Great… cuz one knife wielding psychopath kid isn’t enough!” Theo quipped. “I wonder if it’s the one from this morning.”  
  
“This morning?”  
  
“Was going to mention at lunch but the Scott thing…”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Giggling, then a ghost kid who vanishes randomly and liked to leave bloody foot prints and hand prints that vanished after a bit.”  
  
“I heard giggling this morning at my place…”  
  
“Yeah, not liking this.” Theo kept just missing the girl who was using the edge of her blade to slice him little by little. His healing factor closing the wounds, but only succeeding in sealing whatever was on the blade to poison him all the faster. He was sweaty, covered in blood and starting to loose feeling in his hand.  
  
“shit shit shit shit shit….” Stiles looked around and spotted a rock and threw it at the girl, causing her to blink out of existence for a moment, only to reappear a few feet from Theo.  
  
“What the hell was that?”  
  
“Ghosts don’t like iron?” Stiles panted. “The city made these little iron memorial things all over the park…”  
  
“Okay…” Theo didn’t question it, he just used his good hand, getting stabbed through the hand for his trouble to grip the girl and throw her head first at the pile of iron where she seemed to vanish in a cloud of ash, leaving her knife still through Theo’s hand. “ow….” He griped as he pulled it out and looked at the hole as it sealed up. His jaw aching as he hobbled over to Stiles and dropped the knife at his feet.  
  
“your turn.” He collapsed to his knees, breathing frantically as his body gave small convulsions.  
  
“Fuck…” Stiles picked up the knife and sniffed. Not Kanima venom, that smelled entirely too reptilian. No, this smelled more like flowers. “Right…” He turned the woman on her side. “Breathe slow and shallow, give it about ten minutes and if you can’t feel your fingers by then I’ll do something more. I’m going to call an ambulance and then see to my friend.” Stiles picked up his phone and dialed Deaton as he moved Theo on his side quickly.  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“Fully formed free roaming humanoid spectral child, ragged clothes, animal masks, fans of big knives, and they’re coated in a flower derived neurotoxin that while just a paralytic to humans is apparently seizure inducing in chimeras, so if you could please get someone to the coal mine memorial in the east side of the park, that’d be lovely.”  
  
“Do you have any mountain ash?” Deaton’s voice went to that cold calculating place he usually went to when working.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Put up a circle, and put a dab under Theo’s tongue.”  
  
“you… okay fine.” Stiles dropped his phone to pull out a vial of mountain ash he kept on him for this sort of thing and threw it in a rough circle, seeing the small flash of blue he took a little from the bottom of the vial and dabbed it under Theo’s tongue. Slowly his seizure stopped till he was just slumped on his side, paralyzed but alive.  
  
“fuck….” Stiles went to his phone. “The fuck…”  
  
“It was reacting with his supernatural elements, this put a barrier between them, do you have a sample of the poison?”  
  
“I have the knife.”  
  
“I’m on my way.”  
  
“Okay…” Stiles dropped on his ass and panted. “She said there was more than one and Theo and I both heard them and he saw one this morning. So please hurry. I’m thinking there might have been some poison on the handle…”  
  
“I’m on my way.”  
  
“o…ka…y…” Stiles flopped over on his phone, the world getting blurry as he looked down at his hands and could feel a faint echo of something in the venom that was leaching into his hands from where he’d touched the woman and the knife. But all he could do was calmly lay there, breathing slowly while he waited. By the time Deaton got there, the woman was able to move her arms again, and Theo was at least standing up. Stiles could wiggle his fingers but that was about it. Slowly they helped the woman get into Deaton’s car and Stiles into the jeep where Theo drove them out following Deaton.  
  
Unseen behind them in the forest stood a girl in a shabby dress and a white rabbit’s mask, her head cocked to the side as she watched them leave before she looked down at her hands and flexed them. She’d lost her knife. And lost three victims in one night. Not good. Not good at all. She giggled before turning on her heel and vanishing as she ran into the forest.


	2. Suffer the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh from their first fight with “the children” Stiles and Theo call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are currently 7 chapters planned. -smiles- I hope you enjoy.

The moon was high and the night was dark. And everything in the world was stilling. They had waited and watched all day, gathering the energy that was left over from the last hunt. So much extra blood spilled upon these grounds in the last four years. It’d been enough to draw some of their kind out of slumber early. But Rabbit hadn’t been one of them.   
  
This wasn’t her first harvest. Not by a good long while. No, she’d been prey once, offered up as a tribute to their mother, before she was made into what she was now. Placed in the earth to sleep till she ripened, and burst forth that first harvest so many years ago. But since then she’d grown cautious. She wasn’t like the young ones running through the day light with their little knives.   
  
No, her butcher’s knife was long and sharp, and notched once for every accepted offering she brought. This was her last. After tonight she would ascend and become so much more. So she stalked the lady quietly through the woods. She watched and waited and followed her till she was alone in the woods. And then she struck. The venom worked faster the deeper you go. But this wasn’t Rabbit’s first kill, it was her last at this stage, and she wanted to savor it.   
  
The first slice was soft and delicate. The woman didn’t even know she’d cut her palm till the blood dripped loudly on the dried earth.   
  
“What….” She paused looking at her hand. “What did I…” While she turned around Rabbit made a quick slice on her other arm.   
  
“Fuck!” She turned around and touched the shallow cut, barely enough to break the skin. But just enough to draw a little blood. She wasn’t sure what was going on but she had lived in Beaconhills enough to know that something wasn’t right. The panic was rising in her and Rabbit could taste it behind her mask.   
  
That’s right little one… fear me… feed me… let it all out. She smiled behind her mask as she darted around the woman and sliced on her exposed leg.   
  
“Shit… Who… what… what are you?” The woman was positively dripping in fear now. It came off like a great plume of perfume that made Rabbit’s mouth water. She was going to enjoy every bit of this before she brought the tribute to mother. No… for now, this woman was her’s. And she wanted more. The woman’s wide eyes were already searching the dark, hoping for a human assailant. But she wasn’t so lucky.   
  
One quick turn of her head and suddenly Rabbit was standing in front of her. The woman gasped, clutching her chest as she tried to breath passed the frantic beat of her heart in the throat.   
  
“Where did you…” Wrong question. Rabbit raised her knife, the woman’s blood already on it, calling the knife to her. She brought it down quickly and sliced down the woman’s forearm as she shielded herself.   
  
“STOP!” She sobbed, the pain radiated off of her in small dark clouds and Rabbit couldn’t help but drink it in. Oh she’d chosen so well. So much supple skin to mar with her knife, and so much delicious agony from that skin. She smiled broader as she brought the knife up again and it was glorious as she flipped it in mid down stroke and grazed along her thigh. The woman sobbed but skittered back. She knew now. Knew that Rabbit was playing with her.   
  
Don’t play with your food. That had been one of the rules early on.   
  
But surely this didn’t matter, not when she was this close. Not when she was this close to moving on… she brought the knife down again and the woman moved, just enough to get her feet under her again and she took off at a sprint, screaming. Rabbit cocked her head to the side. Curious, not only had she been so delicious but she also had the stamina to withstand the venom that long? Oh she would be a fine tribute. So Rabbit gave it half a heart beat to think that she was safe before she charged after the woman in all her inhuman speed.   
  
On and on they ran through the woods till a shirtless man child rushed her to get her away from her prey.   
  
Foul man child… get away. She stabbed at him. Cutting him and watching his arm go limp. He growled at her, eyes glowing and fangs extended. A wolf man child. Mother had warned them once about these, Hales she called them. Wolves she called them. They prowled the place between life and death, between mundane and mystical. And they saw themselves as protectors of man. Stupid beast. She snarled behind her mask silent as she tried to hit him, again and again she just barely nicked his flesh. He was showing off so much of it after all. And then she was headed after the woman, the wolf man child not much threat.   
  
His claws couldn’t rend what was already intangible when it wanted to be. She smirked as she approached the woman only for agony to burn through her and make her wink into existence deeper in the forest. Her knife gone she growled behind her mask, her face twisted in rage. MAGIC! Someone used mother’s magic against her! She moved like black ink on a wet canvas till she was in the trees over looking the pair who had saved the woman. They weren’t looking so good.   
  
The one wolf man child was down. The woman was down. And the man child that smelled of magic was holding her knife. Foul creature DARED to… but then his hand shook. She smirked. Stupid man child. She smirked as she watched, she’d have her tribute and her meal. She started to creep up on them. The magic child was on some sort of little box, talking into it. He nodded and uncorked something. The smell of it burned her nose. What was that? She snarled as she charged only to slam into a wall of blue light that formed an imperfect circle around the three of them.   
  
What had he done? She hissed, the first noise she’d made in over fifty years. She hissed as she encircled their cage of light. Snarling when someone came rushing up and threw more of the burning pain at her. She woke up burned and hurting on the spot she’d arisen tonight. The place she’d been put in the ground all those years ago and frowned. What as that burning thing that they kept throwing at her? Why did it keep sending her back here?   
  
She slowly got to her feet and took the time to travel from where she’d risen to where her victims had been. There were more man children there. Almost all of them smelling of mundane. Foolish little mundane humans, they couldn’t hurt her. But as she approached she noticed the circle was broken. Good. She’d gut the magic child and… wait, no one was in the broken circle. She frowned and turned to see them loading the woman into an ambulance. No problem, she’d get her at the hospital just as much as here, she was marked now. The venom would see to that.   
  
She just needed her… knife.   
  
She turned and couldn’t find it on the ground. She reached out for it and felt it by the ambulance. What was it doing there? She frowned as she walked closer, two magic men. One marked by her venom, the other marked by signs of the trees. Druid. She hid one step behind a mundane, using him to cloak herself as she listened in.   
  
“It’s evidence.” One said, tall and smelling like the younger magic child. “You can’t…”   
  
“Dad… it’s covered in the venom. I just barely held it and Deaton had to practically carry me over here. So he knew it was her knife.   
  
“We’ll make sure to keep it safe, but Sheriff, I don’t think this will have a…_traditional_… ending.”   
  
“Deaton…” She knew that name. He was druid to the Hale. He was the enemy. He had spoiled so much of the last harvest. She gave a silent hiss at him before she circled to see them holding her knife in a large plastic bag full of the stuff they’d made that circle earlier with. She could feel the light inside it holding her back from taking her knife. Stupid magic children. Stupid druid. Now what was she supposed to do. The knife was her means to make the tribute. Without it… She drew a panicked breath. She had to get it back. She had to…   
  
“We’ll meet up tomorrow, loop everyone in on everything, but for now, I need to get Theo back to his truck, and then get home to soak. I don’t know what all was in that venom… but it still has me feeling like crap.” The magic child shook his head.   
  
“I need to do some reading, but I think I know what this might be.”   
  
“Really?” The young one stopped.   
  
“Yes, and if I’m right, I’ve seen this before. But I won’t know till I look some things up tonight.”   
  
“Contact me in the morning.” The Sheriff nodded and the druid man walked away, they all left and Rabbit could do nothing but sit there and silently scream at the turn of things. How did this night turn on her like this? This was meant to be her last tribute at this stage. One last mundane to seal her ascension and make her so much more. And now? A wolf child and magic child and thwarted her, the druid man had her knife, and the mundanes were in league with the mystical. Too much wrong with the world for it to make a lick of sense. She didn’t know what to do.   
  
It wasn’t like she could use just any knife. She had to use her knife… the knife that had ended her mundane life. It was coated in her blood first, that was what made it her’s. Frowning she sat down and picked at the grass. She had to deliver the woman… but without…   
  
Maybe… maybe she could still do it. The woman was soaked in her venom. It coursed through her and marked her even as she was driven away. She could taste the woman. If she had something sharp.. something that… She spotted their imperfect ring and smirked, walking over she combed through the grass till she found a clump of grass where they’d dropped her knife. A smirk played across her face behind her mask, a flake of her blood was on the blade of grass. That would give her power.   
  
Her hand darted out, plucking the blade of grass from the ground, it had what she needed, her blood, her venom, it had touched her knife, and had some of the woman’s blood on it. It might work… Maybe… if she was quick.   
  
The knife had been cursed by mother when it was used to take her life nearly fifty years ago, that curse and burying it in her crave with her corpse had ensured that when she arouse the following year her blade would carry her dried blood on it, and drip venom to let her use the weapon to offer up tributes to mother. Without the knife it felt as if a piece of her soul was carved out. She needed it back. But she needed to at least complete the tribute first.   
  
Closing her eyes she fell backwards into the darkness, letting it take her only to emerge in the back of the ambulance, sitting next to the woman. She had more venom than the boy children but the druid man had given her something. It was starting to break down her venom. She quickly darted forward and cut the woman’s neck.   
  
Dipping the blade of grass in her blood she used it to cut a lock of the woman’s hair and pocketed that before plunging the blade of grass into the woman’s heart.   
  
From ashes you were born, from dust you were given life. Now that life I offer my mother. Return to dust, return to ash. She felt the words in her core as she held the blade of grass in the woman’s heart before she pulled it out. The woman gasped, gurgling before she slumped over and her heart stopped. Rabbit smiled behind her mask. She saw the woman’s energy bleed out of her as the mundanes tried to save her. But it was too late.   
  
Her essence was mother’s now.   
  
At least tonight wasn’t a total lost. She stood up, and let the ambulance move through her before she was left standing on the street. Now… about her knife….   
  


***

  
  
The ride back to the school was slow and quiet for the most part. Theo wasn’t entirely sure why they weren’t talking. He looked down at the thin lines of his nearly healed wounds and hoped he hadn’t made a fool of himself already. He was silently berating himself when Stiles spoke.   
  
“Sorry I didn’t think of the iron sooner.” He sighed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I should have thought ghost and acted sooner.”   
  
“Its’ not your fault.”   
  
“No but you not having your shirt, was my fault…” Stiles blushed now, trying not to look at Theo’s bare chest. They’d lied about why Theo hadn’t had his shirt with him, the truth of the matter was that Theo hadn’t given it any thought about the fight with his shirt on. Frowning he thought about it.   
  
“I’m the one who took it off.”   
  
“Because I told you.”   
  
“n…”   
  
“Theo.” Stiles shot him a look and Theo shut his mouth. “No lying. Did you take your shirt off because I told you to?”   
  
“yes…” Theo blushed looking away, too well aware that his blush was going down his neck to spread across his collar bone.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Can we not do this?” Theo looked out the window.   
  
“Why not?” Stiles frowned again.   
  
“Because I don’t want to talk about it.” Theo snarked.   
  
“Are you a submissive?”   
  
“I don’t want to talk about this.”   
  
“I mean… it makes sense, the way you are always trying to show off to get attention hell the bad behavior makes sense now too… I…”   
  
“please…” Theo said in a quiet voice that silenced Stiles in his tirad.   
  
“too much?” He asked into the void of silence between them.   
  
“yes.” He blushed.   
  
“Theo… what does this mean?” Stiles glanced over at him as he kept driving. He was nearly there and he knew once he dropped Theo off the boy was going to avoid him as much as possible. And his issues would never let him rest again if he didn’t get to the bottom of this whole thing and understand it.   
  
“It doesn’t mean anything.” Theo huffed against the cooled glass.   
  
“And if I gave you another order?”   
  
“Don’t.” Theo was trying to make it sound like he didn’t want this even though he’d have done anything Stiles asked of him now. And he knew that Stiles had grasped that earlier. He had to get him off of this.   
  
“And if I told you to undo your belt?” Theo felt his hands flex.   
  
“Nothing.” Theo huffed.   
  
“Since I didn’t phrase it as an order and instead a question, that makes sense. Theo… give me your belt.” Theo felt his face grow hot again as Stiles put his hand palm up on Theo’s thigh and held it out to take the belt. The belt that Theo was already undoing and sliding out of his jeans. This had to stop. He couldn’t give in… he … he handed his belt over and looked back out the window, his face crimson as he did so.   
  
“Interesting.” Stiles put it on the other side of him, curiously where he’d also put the shirt when they’d gotten in the car.   
  
“what’s so interesting about it?” Theo finally looked at him, the silence that hung between them after Stiles had said that was enough to make Theo’s skin crawl.   
  
“Just that I wasn’t aware of this side of you… is this why Liam wanted to keep you? I mean to a horny kid like him having someone who’ll do as you…”   
  
“I never subbed for Liam.” Theo said through gritted teeth.   
  
“Who have you subbed for?”   
  
“no one.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Stiles gave him an incredulous look.   
  
“no one but you.” He looked away, his shame written on his face.   
  
“only me…” Stiles shut up after that, both of them too heavily in thought to even notice that Stiles had driven back to the truck and parked a long while ago. They sat in silence for far too long.   
  
“Do you like me Theo?”   
  
“of course…” Theo wouldn’t meet his eyes.   
  
“I mean… like me like me.”   
  
“Stiles…” His tone worried and warning.   
  
“Do you love me Theo?”   
  
“I’m not doing this….” Theo slipped out the door and headed for his truck.   
  
“Take your pants off.” Stiles’ tone was hard and booked to argument. Theo turned and he held out his hand, the window rolled down and his arm out the window. Theo watched him and blushed as he undid his jeans and dropped them, stepping out of his shoes before he rolled up his jeans and put them in Stiles’ hand. He stood there challenging for a minute before turning back around and heading for his truck.   
  
“Theo…” He stopped, stock still in his step.   
  
“yes…?” Theo’s voice shook.   
  
“Give me your underwear.” Theo blushed bright red as he lowered his boxer briefs, peeling them off his body before bending over and flashing his bare ass and his heavy balls to Stiles before he put his hand over his junk and held the underwear over himself. He walked over and put the clothing in Stiles’ open hand and stood there, with his hands over himself as he blushed harder at giving into this.   
  
“Do you love me?” Stiles looked him in the eyes. “Answer me with the truth.”   
  
“yes…” Theo looked pain.   
  
“I don’t know what to do with that.” Stiles nodded more to himself. “Give me your laundry.” Theo blinked. “You need your clothes cleaned, right?”   
  
“yeah… but I’ll just…”   
  
“Give. Me. Your. Laundry.” He held out his hand and Theo walked, bare ass naked out in the open over to his truck and opened the back pulling out his dirty laundry and hauling it over to Stiles who got out and opened the back of the jeep where he put Theo’s currently shed clothing along with the laundry.   
  
“How much clean clothing do you still have?”   
  
“no much…” Theo mumbled, aware that Stiles was looking at him and he was beginning to become aroused at being seen like this by Stiles.   
  
“Show me.” He blushed high on his cheeks as he led Stiles to the back of the truck and he pointed the smaller bag of clean laundry. “Give it to me.” Theo had to climb into the truck bed, showing his hole and low balls again as he got them out and handed them over to Stiles. Getting down meant that he had to face Stiles and effectively put his now hard cock in Stiles’ face before getting down and his face was crimson.   
  
“I’m going to take these and wash all of them for you. You can come to my house completely naked tomorrow.”   
  
“B-but your dad?”   
  
“You know… you have a point. He’s had an issue today with finding naked boys in my house…” Theo’s eyes went wide. “Maybe I should give you something…”He reached through the clean clothes and pulled out a sock. “This should be enough, it looks like it’ll cover _that_.” Stiles gave a vague gesture to Theo’s cock.   
  
“oh…” He blushed.   
  
“I’m fine with the nudity. When I’m the one who orders it.” Stiles looked him in the eyes. I’m going home now. You can go to the preserve.”   
  
“w-why are you…”   
  
“Doing this?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“I don’t know.” Stiles put his hand on Theo’s left pec. “I honestly don’t know. But I’ll see you in the morning.” Stiles stopped as he stepped away and flicked Theo’s hard cock. “I expect to see this too.” He went on to his car and shut up the back of it before getting in and driving away, leaving Theo to stand there naked in the cold of the night as he tried to figure out what to do. He didn’t even realize he was doing it till his body shook from the orgasm that he stroked out of his cock. He looked down at the white cum on the ground and blushed as he went back to his truck and drove home.   
  
He’d never driven through the city naked. He’d run, when he was in wolf form. It was a strange feeling to be sitting in his truck with the warm leather against his bare ass. Nothing like running naked through the woods as a wolf. He shivered a little but made good time to the preserve where he punched his code in and was soon ushered into the space where he pulled the truck up to park it. He couldn’t believe he’d done this.   
  
In one night he’d went from Stiles having no clue how he felt, to Stiles knowing almost everything in one go. Fuck. He hung his head. What the hell was he going to do? What if Stiles decided he didn’t want to do anything else? What if he just wanted to expose Theo’s feelings and leave him to his own devices like he had Scott? Theo wasn’t sure he could handle that. But he wasn’t the dominate one here, he knew that. Hell even Stiles knew that now. He sighed heavily, resting his head on the steering wheel and venting his frustrations.   
  
Granted there was one part of him that wasn’t so too frustrated right now. His cock was rock hard again.   
  
“damn it.” He sat there thinking about the look in Stiles’ eye and the way he’d ordered him about. The orders he might still give and he quickly made a mess of himself. He opened the truck and ran naked to the pond, diving in. He sat there, submerged to his nose thinking about how silly he’d thought that fantasy was earlier. But now… now there was a shot. Stiles had a taste for dominance. And a flare for it. Maybe he liked it more than he realized and wanted Theo to be his sub.   
  
Maybe… And he groaned, his cock hard again already he couldn’t do anything but jerk off again and feel his body writhe with pleasure before he let the cold water cool him off and he walked back sometime later padding through the forest in the buff. He’d not felt this relaxed in a long time. Something about knowing that Stiles had taken his clothes way made him feel… at peace. He opened the back of the cab up and started to make his bed. Thankfully he’d finished most of his homework earlier. A little early morning work and he’d be ready for his classes. But as he started to get in, a stray thought of Stiles in leather entered his mind, and his hard cock was smacking against his pillow.   
  
“For fuck sake…” He muttered before taking himself in hand and dealing with his problems of the day by stroking his cock once more till he was blasting off into some damaged clothing he’d stuffed under the seat of his truck. He absently hoped Stiles wouldn’t mind that he’d had _some_ clothing left. But for now, he could at least rest. He shut off the light in the cab and rolled over to sleep. None the wiser that a girl in a Rabbit mask was standing outside his truck, watching him as he tossed and turned.   
  


***

  
  
Rabbit tilted her head. The man child slept nude before her, how was he a threat to her like this? If only she had her knife. She’d make an easy tribute of him. But while the blade of grass had worked to make her last tribute, this would require her actual knife. He would pay. Just in time.   
  
Glaring at him she walked backwards into the forest, letting the shadows take her till she was walking out of another shadow into a deeper part of the forest. She stepped out of the trees and put her bare feet on a cleared path. It was a simple enough dirty path, carefully maintained and marked with white stones along its borders. Each with a tiny rune carved into it. The spiral path; their meeting place that they all came back to. She walked along the path, deeper and deeper into the woods till the path converged with three others to form a giant spiral labyrinth.   
  
All along the three arms of the spiral path, there were other ghosts, mostly young children, but a few were older, gathered towards the middle of the path. That was her target. Moving through the precession she made her way along the path till she created the heart of the Labyrinth. There sat a boy in a tattered shirt and jeans. His mask that of a black raven, he seemed to be older than all the rest. Taller, more filled out, and seemed to be bordering on the outer edge of his teenage years. Raven held his court here at Mother’s behest. And it was here that he judged their tributes.   
  
One by one they came to him, holding out their trophies of their kills and then offering them to him. If he saw it as worthy he would reach out and touch it, the trophy vanishing in gold flames and power and advancement being given to the one who offered the trophy. If he did not find it worthy, it was consumed in black flame and they were sent away, to sleep till the next cycle in the ground and try again next time. Rabbit waited her turn, in a small rush to get help because with our her knife she wasn’t strong enough to do this herself. But also terrified.   
  
One by one judgement was passed and it was her turn. She held up the lock of hair she’d taken. Raven reached out and a gold flame took the hair. She felt something start to build and then stall out. She bit her lip as he held out his hand for her knife. She held up an empty hand.   
  
_What’s this_? His eyes asked glancing from her hand to her mask.   
  
_Taken_. She hung her head.   
  
_Who?_   
  
_Wolf child and magic child. They saved the tribute._   
  
_How did you take her tribute without your knife!_ He stood up then, the others moving back.   
  
_My blood and venom on a blade of grass that had touched her blood and my knife._ Rabbit hoped this didn’t get her sent back in the ground.   
  
_Clever. Loop holes are useful. Where is the knife?_   
  
_Druid man._ Rabbit stayed down.   
  
_The druid man has your knife?_ The tone of his being shifted. _Show us._ Rabbit reached out and took his hand, letting the shadows take them to the clinic where Deaton was working being a rune circle to study up on the blade and the type of spirit they were.   
  
_He uses burning to keep me back._ She gestured at the ground.   
  
_He uses iron to repel spirits and those who are unnatural to the world._ Raven scoffed and walked pass the ring of iron till he was standing in Deaton’s personal space. _The Druid may know what you are, or what you were before tonight. But he knows nothing of me._ Raven solidified into the physical realm, causing Deaton to jump back.   
  
“This doesn’t belong to you.” He gestured to the knife. “Unless you were a little girl with a rabbit mask earlier?” He looked at Raven.   
  
“Druids should stick to trees and leave the dead to their own.” Raven stood there, still and sturdy.   
  
“The dead should stay in their graves.” Deaton was reaching for a vial behind him that cracked and shattered to the ground as Raven tilted his head.   
  
“And Druids shouldn’t leave the forest.” His coat seemed to be growing feathers.   
  
“I can help you rest…”   
  
“I do not need rest.” Raven puffed himself up. “What I require is that knife and you’re removal from the situation.”   
  
“That’s not…”   
  
“I wasn’t asking.” Raven flung open his coat, the fabric becoming large raven wings that seemed to drink in the light. “Return to your forest, it misses you.” He closed his wings around Deaton before his coat hung there limply, and Deaton was gone.   
  
_You killed the druid man?_ Rabbit asked from the other room   
  
“No. I sent him away.” Raven picked up the knife and wiped it off before crossing the iron circle and giving it to Rabbit who felt the power returning to her. She was so close. “Though your tribute was your last offering at your stage, you engaged two other tributes before you finished your last. So you must finish it with them before you can ascend.” He moved his hand off the knife and left a rune glowing gold engraved in the metal of the blade. “Take me to the wolf child.”   
  
Rabbit nodded and took his hand, they vanished into shadows only to spill out into the night near Theo’s truck. They were both intangible and stepped into the truck, the blankets had spilled away revealing Theo was naked save the sock he’d stuffed himself into just in case. Raven’s hand materialized to pull the sock off of him leaving him to lay bare before becoming intangible with the sock and taking both back out to where they’d come from.   
  
_The magic child._ Rabbit nodded and took his hand again, pulling him through liquid shadow till they stood in Stiles’ yard. He had added iron here too but Raven stepped over it and held out a hand to Rabbit. She was hesitant but she took his hand and felt the power in her rune flare so that she could walk over the iron as well. She looked marveled by this fact.   
  
_Your new powers are still awakening. We must deal with these two first._   
  
_But the sock…?_ Rabbit nodded to Raven’s hand.   
  
_A token to bind them with._ He smiled. _The closer to their essence the better…._ They walked invisible through Stiles’ house and through his bedroom door as intangible spirits. There they watched him toss and turn in his sleep.   
  
_You do not belong here._ A pool of light formed in one corner. _Leave. Now._   
  
_We will…_ Raven bent down and materialized his hand long enough to retrieve the soiled boxer briefs Stiles had taken from Theo and brought home. They were still warm from the wolf child, but they carried the magic child’s seed. He’d clearly masturbated into them when he got home. Raven took them into the spirit world with his hand and smiled to Rabbit as they walked out.   
  
_Who was that woman?_ Rabbit kept glancing back at the house.   
  
_The boy’s mother watches over him. Keeps him from harm. We could not have struck at him without being injured by her. But she does not know why we would take his underclothes. She does not know magic nor about what we are or can do._ They walked to the edge of the property and Raven took them back to the spiral path.   
  
_What now?_   
  
_Now we draw them in… but not here._   
  
_Where?_ Raven gave her a dark look and cast his face towards the darkest of the branches of the path. _MOTHER!?_ Rabbit fell to her knees, she wasn’t sure she was ready for this. She had not seen mother since her making. Mother kept to herself. So long as they did what they were told, they never had to face her.   
  
_Mother must be told. And mother must be the one who draws them in to deal with them. There is only so much that we can do. They are yours to kill to finish your business and ascend to the next tier so that you may bask in the glory of what you have earned. But the Druid will only stay lost so long. His absence will be noticed. We must conclude this. The season is coming to a close. For now this is simply prorogue._   
  
_But… mother?_ Rabbit trembled with her fear.   
  
_It is the only way. I will take this to her._ He held up the sock and underwear. _She will use this to draw them in. Her magic is strong. They won’t stand a chance._   
  
_Yes Raven._ She bowed.   
  
_Go. Rest. You will need your strength._   
  
_Thank you._ She slipped into shadow and vanished from his sigh, most likely returning to the place she was buried to draw as much strength as she could from that birth place. On some level he envied her. So young that she didn’t know the value of the rest she was trying to give up.   
  
He turned towards the dark path and walked away from the heart of the labyrinth. His was that place at its core. That’s where his power lay. Mother had offered him that place when he had had nothing and no one. But now… he held on tight to the boxer briefs. Why them. Why now? Damn it, he knew he should have avoided Beaconhills. Just his luck that this would happen now, a couple more cycles and they’d have all been dead and no longer an issue.   
  
He let out a growl as he walked on and on, the forest growing darker and more twisted by the dark magic used here. He walked till eventually he found a house sitting there. It had no earthly reason to be set this far back in the forest with only this path to reach it. The architecture and the size of it gave a sense of grandeur from a long gone era. This house had stood on this patch of cursed earth in one form or another for nearly three hundred years.   
  
He stood outside it, watching the house and feeling fear. He wasn’t used to fear. But this place… when the natives had found his forest, they had found a cave here and mother had been here in it. When the white man came to this shore, there had been a farm stead here, and mother had been here. When the wolves had come here and founded this town, Mother had been here. They had offered her tributes, and had their druids ask the forest to hold her in. So mother and her children had stayed in this house till one by one she’d had to offer up the children to her god to feed his hunger and keep her life flowing.   
  
But this house had remained, and over time the Druids retreated leaving only one Druid in the whole of the town. And the wolves had spread and focused on the mundane side of their lives, forgetting about the covenant with the forest that they were abliged to maintain. Fifty years ago the pact had been broken by the wolves and for the first time Mother had been able to get out and send her remaining children to make more. And for each season since she had made healthy tributes, and more children to maintain what she required, what her god required.   
  
Sure they’d had a little fear a few decades ago when Talia Hale had brought the pack to heights not seen before and started down a path that would have led them to restoring their pact with the forest. But all that took was one self righteous hunter and a little busy work behind the scenes and they’d been taken off the board. None of the other packs knew about the pact, and none of them would take this territory. It was sacrosanct to them. So all had sat in ruin and Mother had been allowed to take her pound of flesh.   
  
Now this new pack was here. Formed from the ashes of what had been the Hales and they were starting to poke their nose in things they shouldn’t. Turning away the Wild Hunt? Defeating the beast? Bringing death to those stupid doctors? They’d even scarred Raven in such a way that he would never heal. No… he’d had nothing and no one when Mother found him.   
  
And he would blame them for that forever… but he knew the rules. He knew they had beaten him and he knew that he couldn’t lay a finger on them. But he also knew that he was bound to Mother now. Obligated and obliged to serve her endlessly for the rest of her sorry existence. She didn’t know what she was playing at. He was older than her.   
  
But that didn’t matter. He was a broken thing and she had taken him in. For that he had served her willingly. But this…   
  
He looked down at the spent seed of the magical child. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be now?   
  
He closed his eyes and stepped up to the door, his hand resting on the knocker, before he drew it back and let the knock resonate through the house. There was a sound like bones grinding against one another and metal scrapping against stone before the door unlocked and fell open revealing a partially ruined interior.   
  
“Come in… come in child… we have much to discuss with one another….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about commissions contact me @ Notsalony on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween folks


End file.
